Star Wars Holiday Special
(nem.)|writer= Leonard Ripps Mitzie Welch (poveste)|release= 17 nov. 1978|runtime=1 oră, 37 de minute}} The Star Wars Holiday Special - episod special de Crăciun din 1978 al francizei media Star Wars. Este primul Spin-off oficial al francizei, fiind regizat de Steve Binder. Rezumat In the storyline that ties the special together, Chewbacca and Han Solo visit Kashyyyk, Chewbacca's home world, to celebrate Life Day. They are pursued by agents of the Galactic Empire, who are searching for members of the Rebel Alliance on the planet. Povestea principală a acestui episod special prezintă sosirea lui Chewbacca și a lui Han Solo pe planeta Kashyyyk, lumea de origine a lui Chewbacca, pentru a sărbători Ziua Vieţii. Cei doi sunt urmăriți de către agenți ai Imperiului Galactic care caută membri ai Alianței Rebelilor pe această planetă. Prezentare Wikipedia: On Life Day (a Wookiee holiday similar to Christmas), Chewbacca, accompanied by Han Solo, is headed home to see his family. Along the way, the duo are chased by two Star Destroyers, but they escape into hyperspace. Meanwhile, on Kashyyyk (referred to as Kazook), Chewbacca's family is preparing for his return. Malla attempts (unsuccessfully) to prepare a meal, the instructions of which are being aired via a local cooking show by an eccentric four-armed alien cook, Chef Gormaanda. Hoping to find the Millennium Falcon, she runs a computer scan for starships in the area, but is unsuccessful. Malla contacts Luke Skywalker, who, along with R2-D2, is working on his X-wing starfighter. Luke tells her that he does not know what happened. Malla contacts Saun Dann, a local human trader. He tells her through a carefully worded message that Han and Chewbacca are on their way and should be arriving soon. Saun Dann arrives with Life Day gifts for everyone. Back on the Falcon, Chewbacca and Han have just come out of hyperspace not far from Kashyyyk. Han notices an increased Imperial presence, so they decide to land in an unguarded area to the north. As they enter the atmosphere, Lumpy hears the roaring of the ship. Believing Han and Chewie might be arriving, Malla opens the door, but instead finds two Stormtroopers and officers. The Imperials force their way into the house. An officer orders a search for Chewbacca. As they search, Saun Dann and the others attempt to distract them with food and Malla's music video box (which features a video by Jefferson Starship). When the music finishes, the head officer orders the search to continue. The head officer tells Malla to keep Lumpy busy while they search his room, so Lumpy (and the viewing audience) watches a cartoon on a viewscreen of one of his father's many adventures. The cartoon shows Luke, Han, and Leia's first encounter with Boba Fett. During a search for a talisman, the Millennium Falcon crashes on a water planet known as Panna. Upon landing, they run into Fett, who claims to want to help them after saving Luke from a giant monster that attacks him from behind. They all board the Falcon, where Han has been infected by a mysterious sleeping virus caused by the talisman. Luke then contracts the virus as well. Fett and Chewie go into Panna City to get the cure. Once they get into the Imperial-occupied city, Fett instructs Chewie to stay behind while he gets the cure. Once away from Chewie, Fett contacts Darth Vader. On the Falcon, as C-3PO is caring for Han and Luke, R2-D2 intercepts the call between Vader and Fett, causing worry for C-3PO. Evading the Imperials, Fett and Chewie return to the Falcon with the cure. After everyone recovers from the virus, they learn of Fett's true allegiances. Fett blasts away in his jet pack, promising that they'll meet again. Everyone then escapes from the planet, and back to the rebel base on board the Falcon. When the cartoon finishes, Lumpy works to create a translation device from his Amorphian machine that will fool the Imperials into returning to their base by faking their commander's voice. To do so, he first must watch the manual for the device, being presented by a malfunctioning, incompetent robot (Harvey Korman again). While the Imperials are all searching downstairs, the living room viewscreen activates, announcing that Tatooine is now being put under curfew by the Empire, due to "subversive forces." The video is announced as required viewing for all Imperial forces and much of it features Ackmena running the Mos Eisley Cantina. Part of the scene is shown in the bar. Ackmena is approached by an admirer: Krelman, an amorous alien, who misunderstood something she said to him the other night. When The Empire announces the curfew, Ackmena announces "last drink," and when the creatures ignore her, she sings a song, "Good night, but not goodbye" set to the "Cantina Band" theme. Lumpy uses this opportunity to put his plan into motion, faking a repeated call for the Imperials to "return to base." They leave, but the head officer instructs one of the stormtroopers to stay behind. After the other Imperials leave, the stormtrooper still hears the repeating signal and realizes they were tricked. He finds Lumpy and destroys the machine, then chases Lumpy outside. As they both run onto the deck, Han and Chewbacca arrive. He says good bye to Han and stays with his family. Chewie protects Lumpy as Han dispatches the stormtrooper. After reuniting with everyone, an Imperial officer appears on the viewscreen, giving a general alert for the missing stormtrooper. Saun Dann quickly says that the trooper stole food and supplies and deserted, and the officer says he will send out a search party. The danger averted, the family prepares to go the festival at the Tree of Life. The family is seen in space, travelling toward a bright star. They walk into it, arriving at the great Tree of Life, where many Wookiees dressed in red robes are gathered. As Chewbacca takes the stage, C-3PO and R2-D2 suddenly appear, along with Luke, Leia and Han. Leia gives a short speech on the meaning of Life Day and sings a song in celebration, to the tune of the Star Wars theme, missing the high note. At the conclusion of the ceremony, Chewbacca remembers his adventures in the previous film and he will somehow comeback to Luke, Han, Leia, R2 and 3PO. That night, the Wookiee family sit around the feast table, celebrating the day and being back together again. Distribuţie * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 * Don FrancksS W A D – Francks, Don archived on May 19, 2008, from the original as Boba Fett * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader (voice) * Bea Arthur as Ackmena * Art Carney as Trader Saun Dann * Diahann Carroll as Mermeia Holographic * Jefferson Starship (Marty Balin, Craig Chaquico, Paul Kantner) as Holographic Band * Harvey Korman as Krelman / Chef Gormaanda / Amorphian instructor * Mickey Morton as Malla * Paul Gale as Itchy * Patty Maloney as Lumpy * Alec Guinness (archive footage) as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Leslie Schofield (archive footage) as Imperial officer Cântece * This Minute * Light the Sky on Fire * Good Night, But Not Goodbye * A Day to Celebrate Vezi şi * Christmas in the Stars Note Legături externe *Wookieepedia: *http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Star_Wars_Holiday_Special * *[http://www.starwarsholidayspecial.com/ Star Wars Holiday Special comprehensive fansite] *[http://chefelf.com/starwars/holiday_intro.php The Nitpicker's Guide to The Star Wars Holiday Special in-depth review with scene-by-scene commentary] *I-Mockery's review *The Nostalgia Critic's review *Wrestlecrap.com's review by site owner R.D. Reynolds Categorie:Filme regizate de Steve Binder Categorie:Filme din 1978 Categorie:Episoade speciale de Crăciun Categorie:Episoade de televiziune Categorie:Episoade TV Categorie:Războiul stelelor Categorie:CBS Categorie:Filme CBS Categorie:Filme de televiziune